Rejected
by MsASparrow
Summary: After a breif meeintg with Jaden at the Lighthouse Alexis stumbles into Chazz. Upset and in tears would it take so much for her to change her mind of the arrogant Princeton? [one shot, with alternate endings in chapter two enjoy ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Like I've said a million times I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx – _or_ its charries… I should though. **

**A/N And now – on with the story. Right this most probably will be a one shot as I've just suddenly found an unexpected muse and it's late night but I need to write it. Anyhoo hope you enjoy. More from me when I'm done **

"You know – it's getting pretty cold Alexis. Don't you just wanna say what you were gonna say so we can go back to our dorms?"

Alexis squirmed slightly as she stood. Yes, she would like to say what she had brought them both done here in the middle of the night to say, but it wasn't easy. And though she'd planned her exact words days before they just didn't seem to fit the situation anymore; in fact they sounded stupid in her head.

"Alexis?"

The Queen of Obelisk Blue looked down at the boy in front of her; Jaden Yuki had been her secret – well not so secret – crush for ages, but even though he was usually so easy to talk to, right now she wanted to turn away from him and run back to her dorm. Alexis wondered mindlessly if she should jump into the sea and drown; surely even that would be better than this.

Yes she had dragged herself, and Jaden, down to the lighthouse in the middle of the night. The _lighthouse_. Great going Alexis. It was freezing, it was windy, and the spray of the sea as it smashed against the rocks wasn't helping much.

"I… uh…" she looked back at the floor, "Like you Jaden I," she managed to mumble. Oh damn it. Organise your words before you speak, she scalded herself.

Jaden stared at her, trying to work out whether or not he was supposed to have understood that, "Wha?"

Alexis goggled at him. _Okay, it's only you and him, at the lighthouse. Breathe. In and out. Breathe god damn it!_ Swallowing she shyly spoke again. "I… like… you… Jaden."

"Oh cool," Jaden nodded, waiting for the next part of her message. Alexis blushed. Jaden frowned. "Uh – I like you to Lex. But did you have to bring me here to say that?"

"No – no… no. Jaden I like you… like you," she tried to explain, "Like – love you."

It took a minute for Jaden to process that thought; it was obvious when he had because he paled slightly and his eyes bulged. "What – you mean like the way Chazz likes you?!" he exploded suddenly.

"Uh… kinda. A little," Alexis started to tremble slightly as Jaden looked terrified, "Jay? I didn't meant to freak you out or anything…"

Jaden made a kind of weird gurgling noise. "Uh… well…I… Alexis you'll always be one of my best friends but I don't…" Alexis didn't hear the rest of Jaden's sentence. _He didn't like her._ She felt like her world was crashing down around her. Why had she ever opened her mouth?

"Sorry Lex," Jaden mumbled, and he looked it.

Alexis blushed slightly, "It's okay," she replied, noticing Jaden's face light up, but she just felt empty inside, "I have to go now. Sorry to waste your time." And with that she was off, aiming to go straight back to her room and to cry a little into her pillow whilst consoling herself with chocolate. It was, after all, the only sensible thing to do.

Alexis didn't notice she'd been running until she collided with something. The thing was very light and was knocked to the floor immediately making Alexis trip over, only to come face to face with a very dishevelled, annoyed looking Chazz Princeton.

"Don't you watch where you're going?!" the raven-haired, slightly sleepy looking boy snapped, though he didn't sound half as threatening as usual as his complaint was punctuated with a long yawn.

"Sorry Chazz," Alexis mumbled, getting up quickly and trying to move past him. However the boy was looking at her slightly cynically, his left brow raised inquisitively. "What?"

"Is that it?" Chazz replied, straightening his shirt, which Alexis then noticed was a t-shirt with a large picture of a cartoon rabbit on it; the t-shirt accompanied Chazz's boxers to make up his pyjamas.

"Is that what?" Alexis replied, she really didn't have time for this; there was chocolate and a pillow waiting for her upstairs.

"No 'go to hell Chazz' or anything?" he wondered.

Alexis frowned, " – sorry to disappoint." She then realised, that she had something very much in common with this sleepy Chazz Princeton; she hadn't seen it before, when it had been all right to tell him to go to hell after how he embarrassed her at the beach. But now… she frowned slightly at him; the thing she had in common with the youngest Princeton was the fact they had both been rejected for opening up about their feelings to someone, only, Chazz had been completely humiliated, by her, whereas she had done it privately. She pitied him, it must have been ten times worse to be turned down by your crush in front of your friends and rivals than just on your own.

"Where've you been?" Chazz then asked sounding genuinely concerned, not just wanting gossip. Alexis sighed.

"Out," she made to move up the stairs but Chazz stood in front of her.

"It's raining..." he pointed out.

"I know," oh great, so this was the extent of a conversation with Chazz Princeton in the middle of the night. Enthralling isn't it?

Chazz rolled his eyes slightly, "I mean – why were you out in the rain? Couldn't it have waited till morning?"

"I... no... Cause I-" Alexis stopped and shook her head. Why hadn't she just waited until morning? It seemed the sensible thing to do. But no, she had to go now, she had to pressure him into it, she had to choose the worst possible moment to humiliate herself. Oh God she was going to be alone forever!! With out wanting to Alexis suddenly burst into tears. Why did it have to happen? Why? Why?! WHY!?!

Chazz couldn't help staring slightly terrified at the girl in front of him, what was he supposed to do? Alexis never cried. Doing the only thing that seemed possible he reached out and patted her tentatively on the shoulder. Alexis, sobbing, took this to be a hug and clung to Chazz, who was almost bowled over again.

"Oh – er... it's okay," he tried to comfort her, "What happened?" Somehow he managed to detach her from his front, noticing she left a very wet patch on his shirt – argh bunny shirt that was serious rep points down the drain – and look her in the watery eyes. Taking her hand he led her gently over to the steps that led deeper into the Obelisk dorm, and sat her down.

"I – I... oh Chazz I've been such an idiot!" she moaned into her cupped hands.

Chazz sat down next to her, feeling worried. She may have knocked him back harshly but he still liked her more than he'd liked any other girl, ever. "I'm sure you haven't..." he consoled her as best as he could.

Alexis sniffed hard, "Oh but I have! It's all gone wrong..."

Chazz sighed slightly and took Alexis' hands away from her face, "Here," he stated, wiping the tears from her face gently with his thumb, "Now – what happened?"

Alexis swallowed, noticing how very un-Chazz-like, Chazz was being. It was nice though, for some reason it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside and all thought of Jaden went out of her mind. "I just embarrassed my self so much," she said, sniffing again, "I...I...I told Jaden that I...loved him."

Chazz raised an eyebrow in a 'holy hell!' look, "I take it, it didn't go to well?" he said, remembering back to when he'd confessed how he'd felt to Alexis, it hurt... a lot being rejected like that. He smiled slightly hollowly at her.

"He said he likes me as a friend," for some reason explaining this to Chazz wasn't half as bad as she'd thought it would be – when he wasn't being an arrogant prick Chazz was actually quite easy to talk to.

Chazz shook his head, "It's more than nothing..." Alexis looked about to started sobbing again so then Chazz added quickly, "Alexis – if he can't see you the way you see him obviously he's not right for you... don't get all cut up about it – it's better to just move on, believe me... I know."

Alexis looked sharply over at the boy next to her. Why had she turned him away before? He was so kind. And he was here for her even when she felt like she didn't have anyone.

"You're strong Alexis – you don't need me to tell you that. And I know you can get over him, so go upstairs, get some chocolate and sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. Promise."

Alexis looked at Chazz for one long moment, his trusting eyes full of concern and love, and nodded. With that she stood up at the same time as Chazz did and started up the stairs only to turn back around and dash around back down to Chazz. She pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you."

A/N Flip to the next chapter now to check out the alternate ending – don't forget to review with which is your fav! Hmm, as for this fic, I decided I needed something that wasn't so Alexis bashing, or yaoi. Haha I suck at writing sometimes...


	2. Alternate Endings

**A/N Oooh alternate ending – choose which you like **

**Alternate Ending One**

"I..." was it just Alexis or was The Chazz blushing?

"I – I think I was wrong about Jaden," she added suddenly, "And... I only have one super big bar of chocolate in my room... do you think you could come up and help me with it?" of course she wasn't really asking about him helping her finish off the chocolate, she just wanted him there to hold her – to make her feel like she mattered again.

Chazz swallowed, "Uh I don't think..."

"Please?"

Chazz paused for a moment to think, "Okay."

Alexis descended a couple of steps and, for the second time that night, hugged Chazz as hard as she could, "You're a great friend Chazz..."

Alternate Ending Two 

Chazz stared at Alexis for a long second and she moved into to hug him before he took a step back.

"Don't..." he said softly, hating himself for saying this.

"Chazz – I was wrong about Jaden I don't think I love him at all... I don't think I ever..."

Chazz shook his head and looked at the floor, "Don't Alexis," he looked up at her again, knowing what she was saying was exactly what he'd wanted to here for ages.

"I think I liked you," she said, blinking away the tears which were still in her eyes from before. It was funny that, she'd cried a little but only out of embarrassment, not loosing Jaden. She swallowed, was it Chazz she'd always liked, she'd just never realised...

"I said don't!" he raised his voice only a little but it was enough. Chazz looked up at her, his slate grey eyes showing her all the pain he felt inside, "I caught you at a bad time... you just feel like you do now. Tomorrow everything will change again."

"But... it's you," Alexis frowned – wasn't this what Chazz had wanted? Wasn't it what he'd been going on about forever?

"No," he shook his head again sadly. She'd knocked him back and it had hurt, a hell of a lot, he wasn't going through it again just because she was confused. "It's not me and it never will be," it felt like something was wrentching at his heart, "Just – just leave me alone. You hate me remember?"

Alexis swallowed unhappily, and, for the second time that night felt fresh tears well up in her eyes, "But – I don't... Chazz, it was a mistake I... I..."

"It's too late," he replied softly. "I don't want to be the rebound from Jaden. I don't want you to like me just for being there," he looked back at the floor, "Good night Alexis," was all he said before walking away, leaving Alexis standing on the steps up to the Obelisk dorms. Crying alone. Rejected.

Alternate Ending Three 

"I..." was it just Alexis or was The Chazz blushing?

"I – I think I was wrong about Jaden," she added suddenly, "And... I only have one super big bar of chocolate in my room... do you think you could come up and help me with it?" of course she wasn't really asking about him helping her finish off the chocolate, she just wanted him there to hold her – to make her feel like she mattered again.

Chazz swallowed, "Uh I don't think..."

"Please?"

Chazz paused for a moment to think, "Okay."

"Chazz you've been great tonight. I think – I think I got mixed up. I don't know why I didn't see it before... I think I really liked you all along, I think-"

"Alexis?" Jaden called. Alexis stared down at him. "I – I'm sorry. I was shocked I didn't realise," he called up to her on the steps. Alexis looked from Chazz to Jaden and back again.

"Jaden – what are you doing here I thought..."

"I love you too Alexis. I'm sorry I didn't say it before..."

Alexis couldn't help smiling slightly at Jaden's words and she looked back to Chazz, having almost forgotten the youngest Princeton, "I – sorry Chazz. Can we eat that chocolate some other time?" with that she descended the last couple of stairs to Jaden who swept her up in a massive hug.

Chazz watched on as the only girl he'd ever loved left the dorm with his rival. It had been a funny night, but there was no lying here. He'd had Alexis in the palm of his hand, but somehow she'd managed to slip through his fingers. He'd lost her again.

A/N – Oh... there's no real happy ending. Isn't that sad? Guess I'm just one for crappy endings. Though they are all majorly cheesy. Hope you liked :P


End file.
